


Songs About Blake

by lymle1



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymle1/pseuds/lymle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake's relationship based on a few of Maroon 5's songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maps

**Author's Note:**

> So i can't stop listening to Maps and this happened...

**_I miss the taste of a sweeter life,  
I miss the conversation_ **

Adam remembers the time when he and Blake were spending time together on the set of the voice. They were always joking, so happy all the time.

**_I’m searching for a song tonight,  
I’m changing all of the stations_ **

He switches on the television and MTV pops up, where it’s showing some kind of new boy band song Adam doesn’t know. He changes the channel.

**_I like to think that we had it all,  
We drew a map to a better place_ **

He tries to forget about Blake, but his mind betrays him. They were becoming closer and closer during these six seasons of the voice. Adam couldn’t get Blake out of his head.

**_But of that road I took a fall,  
Oh baby why did you run away?_ **

Then Adam screwed it up. He let his feelings take over and tried to make a move. He was pretty sure that Blake wanted it to happen too, but it seems that the feeling wasn’t mutual.

**_I was there for you in your darkest times,  
I was there for you in your darkest nights_ **

Adam had been there for Blake when that tornado hit his hometown, comforting him, saying everything was fine.

**_But I wonder where were you,  
When I was at my worst_ **

But now Blake had up and left him feeling extremely guilty about trying to woo a married man. Adam took the beer sitting on his table and chugged it, feeling like crap.

**_Down on my knees,  
And you said you had my back_ **

He turned off the TV, thinking that maybe a nap would take his mind off Blake. He lied down on the sofa, curling himself into a ball.

**_So I wonder where were you,  
When all the roads you took came back to me_ **

It doesn’t work. Adam sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket. He scrolls down until he sees Blake’s number, his thumb hovering over the call button.

**_So I’m following the map that leads to you,  
Ain’t nothing I can do, the map that leads to you_ **

He ends up putting his phone back into his pocket, it’s not like Blake would pick up anyway. He decides the best thing to do is avoid Blake.

**_I hear your voice in my sleep at night,  
Hard to resist temptation_ **

Adam does fall asleep eventually, dreaming of the cute country son of a bitch that stole his heart.

**_Cause all these strangers come over me,  
And now I can’t get over you_ **

He hears the door open and quickly sits upright, hoping that maybe it was Blake. It turned out to be Behati, which added even more guilt to his pile.

**_So I’m following the map that leads to you,  
Ain’t nothing I can do, The map that leads to you_ **

Adam sighs and lies back down, closing his eyes. He suddenly changes his mind about avoiding Blake. He needs to go see Blake, right now. Adam grabs the keys, tells Behati he’s going out for a drink, and heads for Blake’s house.

**_Following, following, following_ **

****


	2. Lost Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes to Blake's house, hoping to patch things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to continue this fanfic with Adam's new song Lost stars. I've also decided to only update when new Adam/Maroon 5 songs come out, so if they're released, you can expect me to update a few days later.

**_Please, don’t see,  
Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_ **

Adam was sitting in his car outside of Blake’s house. He can’t help but think that maybe he’s made yet another mistake coming here, thinking everything would be alright after.

**_Please, see me,  
Reaching out for someone I can’t see_ **

‘Fuck it,’ he thinks. He steps out of his car and walks out confidently to Blake’s front door, but inside, he’s a mess. He hesitates, but in the end, rings the doorbell.

**_Take my hand,  
Let’s see where we wake up tomorrow_ **

Blake opens the door almost immediately after. Adam can see Blake’s face go blank, and he wonders how his own face looks like. “We need to talk,” Adam says, feigning confidence. Blake stares at him for a few seconds, but eventually lets him in.

**_Best laid plans,  
Sometimes are just a one night stand_ **

“Okay,” Adam says, more to himself than Blake. “I know that you’re probably still mad about this morning, but-” he gets cut off by Blake. “Adam, I ain’t mad. I just… needed some time to figure things out.”

**_I’ll be damned,  
Cupid’s demanding back his arrow_ **

“Right, so… have you figured it out yet?” Adam asks nervously. Blake sighs and scratches the back of his neck. “Listen, Adam, I… I still love Miranda.”

**_So let’s get drunk on our tears and_ **

Adam can feel the exact moment his heart breaks into two. He starts to feel dizzy. He can still see Blake’s mouth moving, saying something, but he can’t hear it due to the buzzing currently filling his ears. He feels like he’s going to be sick.

**_God, tell us the reason,  
Youth is wasted on the young_ **

“I’m home!” Adam hears Miranda’s voice, and of course, Adam thinks, she chooses this moment to come home. “Oh, Adam’s here!” he hears her say.

**_It’s hunting season,  
And the lambs are on the run, searching for meaning_ **

“Yeah…” Blake says, a little unsure. “He just came to tell me that shooting for the voice is gonna start soon.” Blake lies smoothly. Adam wonders how Blake could lie so easily to Miranda when he claimed he loved her.

**_But are we all lost stars,  
trying to light up the dark?_ **

“Oh. Do you want to stay for dinner?” Miranda offers politely. Adam offers a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “No thanks, Behati and I are gonna have dinner,” he says.

**_Who are we?  
Just a speck of dust within the galaxy_ **

“Okay. Well, see you around, Adam.” Miranda says as she smiles at him one more time before heading into the kitchen, leaving Adam and Blake alone together once again.

**_Woe is me,  
If we’re not careful turns into reality_ **

Adam shows himself to the door. He doesn’t even look at Blake, afraid he’ll just break down into sobs if he does. He steps into his car and immediately breaks down. He’s crying, but he’s trying to keep quiet so that Blake doesn’t hear, even though he’s sure Blake knows.

**_But don’t you dare,  
Let our best memories bring you sorrow_ **

Now Adam is thinking again of all the times they were having fun together and how everything was likely to just fall apart. It makes him cry even harder.

**_Yesterday,  
I saw a lion kiss a deer_ **

He tried looking at the bright side. Maybe, by some miracle, they could forget anything ever happened and go back to being best friends.

**_Turn the page,  
Maybe we’ll find a brand new ending_ **

Maybe, just maybe, they could resolve this mess. He hoped that no one, not his friends, not his family and especially not the media would find out about this.

**_Where we’re dancing in our tears a_** **_nd_ **

But Adam knew that none of those things were going to come true. He knew he was just dreaming, but he didn’t want reality to ruin it.

**_I thought I saw you out there crying,  
And I thought I heard you call my name_ **

Unbeknown to Adam, Blake was silently watching him from his window. Blake’s own heart breaks into two, seeing the mess Adam was, all because of him.

**_And I thought I heard you out there crying,  
Oh, just the same, yeah_ **

Blake feels extremely guilty, mostly because he lied his ass off. He didn’t have the balls to admit it, but the feelings Adam has ARE mutual. “It’s for the best,’ Blake repeats to himself, like a mantra in his head. He’s too afraid to admit that he, Blake Shelton, has fallen head over heels for Adam Levine.

**_But are we all lost stars,  
trying to light up the dark?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you think!


	3. It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake realizes what he has to do and does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it's been a few day, but i've updated! This chapter is from Blake's POV, not Adam's, and that's all i guess... Hope you enjoy the chapter!

There were soft lips nibbling on his neck. They planted small kisses there, trailing down to his chest. He could see glimpses of tattoos on the other person’s back. The lips trailed lower and lower until they reached his hips. Then they went further and -

**_Woke up sweating from a dream,  
With a different kind of feeling_ **

Blake woke up with a sharp intake of breathe. He was sweating all over, and breathing in ragged breathes. He tried to recollect the dream, and felt himself harden.

**_All day long my heart was beating,  
Searching for the meaning_ **

His heart was thumping in his chest. This wasn’t good. Here he was, in bed next to his _wife,_ and he was having dreams about someone else.

**_Hazel eyes, I was so color blind,  
We were just wasting time_ **

And worst of all, he wanted to be with that someone else. He wanted so bad to wake up next to the cocky rock star, to hold in his arms.

**_For my whole life, we never crossed the line,  
Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_**

He’d only just realized this when Adam made a move. Sure, before this he always hugged the guy and sometimes gives the occasional kiss on the cheek, but nothing more than that.

**_It was always you,  
Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time_**

But then he started thinking about it. Why did he like to hug and kiss Adam? Was it just a friendship or something else?

**_It was always you  
Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_**

He came to the conclusion that yes, he was in love with Adam. He loved Miranda, but he was _in_ love with Adam. And those were two very different things.

**_It was always you, you  
No more guessing who_**

And now he didn’t know what to do. He was, pun intended, Ten Times Crazier about Adam compared to anything else. He has never felt like this before, not even for Miranda.

 **_Looking back now I know it was always you,  
_** **_always you_ **

So what now? He has to do something about this dilemma of his. He needs t tell Miranda about this. She’ll understand. Hopefully.  
  
 ** _All my hidden desires,  
Finally came alive_**

But how are you supposed to break something like this to someone? ‘Hey, I’m in love with someone else, but can we still be friends?’ Yeah, that would be smooth.

**_No, I never told lies,  
To you so why would I, start tonight_**

At that exact moment, Miranda started to stir beside him. “Hey, honey.” Miranda greets Blake. Blake visibly swallows. Well, it was now or never.

**_Hazel eyes, I was so color blind,  
We were just wasting time_ **

“Miranda… I…” Blake stutters. “I’ve got something to tell you.” Blake says. Miranda notices Blake’s nervousness, and touches Blake’s arm gently. “Blake, what’s wrong?”

**_For my whole life, we never crossed the line,_ **  
**Only friends in my mind, but now I realize**

“I….” Blake struggles. “ _I’minlovewithsomeoneelse_.” He says as fast as he can, like pulling of a band aid. Blake expects Miranda to get angry or cry or _something_ but gets the surprise of his life seeing a small smile spread across her face.

**_It was always you,  
Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time_**

“It’s Adam isn’t it?” Miranda says knowingly and Blake is awestruck. He’s pretty sure his mouth is hanging as wide as The Grand Canyon, but he can’t help it.

**_It was always you  
Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_**

Miranda smiles. “Blake, it’s ok. I’ve seen the way you too look at each other. All I hope is that you still want to be friends.” She touches his face lovingly, and Blake closes his mouth.

**_It was always you, you  
No more guessing who_**

He’s blinking, still trying to process how his wife was okay with him loving another man. Then, he breaks into a broad smile. He kisses Miranda on the cheek.

 **_Looking back now I know it was always you,  
_** **_always you_ **

“I love you.” He says, and the way he says it feels like the relationship has changed from husband and wife to brother and sister. Blake quickly jumps out of bed and heads to the bathroom. “Hey! Where you going?” Miranda calls to him, since it’s a weekend and Blake wouldn’t get out of bed early if it wasn’t important. “To Adam’s.” he answers just before closing the door. Miranda smiles.  
  
 ** _It was always you_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't help but making Miranda okay with their relationship, and now Blake is off to Adam's..... Who knows what's gonna happen next.....


	4. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds Adam and tries to sort things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this song was really REALLY not agreeing with my plot, but I tried to make it as similar as possible. Enjoy!

**_Baby I'm preying on you tonight,  
_ ** **_Hunt you down, eat you alive_ **

Adam wasn’t home when Blake arrived. But Blake wasn’t gonna give up that easily. He knew he had made a huge mistake telling off Adam before talking to Miranda, and it was his job to fix it.

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals_ **

He would search the whole of California if he had to, and he would ask anyone who had the tiniest clue of where Adam was.

**_Maybe you think that you can hide,  
I can smell your scent from miles_ **

And that’s exactly what he did. He called all of Adam’s close friends and relatives, hoping that one of them would know of his whereabouts.

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals_ **

And what a relief it was when Jesse told him Adam was staying with him. Jesse warned Blake that Adam didn’t want to see him, but Blake heads over there anyway, needing to repair what he has broken.

**_So whatcha' trying to do to me?  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_ **

“Blake, I told you not to come-“ Jesse says as he opens the door but Blake ignores him and pushes through Jesse into the house. “Adam! Where are you? We need to talk!” He yells.

**_But we get along when I'm inside you_ **

Upstairs, Adam is sitting in the guest room, trying not to cry. He hears Blake yelling. ‘What? Breaking my heart into two wasn’t enough? Now you have to shatter it into a million pieces? Is that it?’ Adam thinks bitterly.

**_You're like a drug, that's killing me,  
I cut you out entirely _ **

“Adam!” Blake yells, and Adam can hears Blake’s footsteps getting closer as he opens each and every door he can find. ‘Go away, go the fuck away!’ Adam yells in his head.

**_But I get so high when I'm inside you_ **

Blake knows Adam is in this room. It’s the only room he hasn’t opened, so he slowly turns the doorknob and opens the door. “Adam?” He says quietly. He sees Adam sitting on the bed, clutching his feet to his chest, trying to hold back the tears.

**_Yeah, you can start over,  
You can run free_ **

“Adam…” Blake tries again as he walks towards him. “Go away.” Adam says softly, hiding his face in the middle of his clutched knees and chest. Blake sits down next to him. Better just get it over with. “I told Miranda.”

**_You can find other fish in the sea_ **

Adam lifted his head, and Blake could see his eyes were watery. “What…” Adam’s voice trembled. “What did she say?” He managed.

**_You can pretend it's meant to be,  
But you can't stay away from me_ **

Blake smiled. “She knew about us before we did, and she’s fine with it.” He informs, and he can see Adam’s face go blank as he processes the information.

**_I can still hear you making that sound,  
Taking me down rolling on the ground_ **

Adam’s mind is racing with questions. ‘Miranda knew about me and Blake? She’s okay with me and Blake being in a relationship? But… does that mean Blake wants a relationship?’ He looks to Blake, wishing Blake could read his mind so that he didn’t have to ask out loud.

**_You can pretend that it was me, but no_ **

“Are we… I mean, do you…” Adam struggles for words, but it seems that Blake understands because Adam suddenly feels gentle lips on his.

**_So if I run, it's not enough,  
You're still in my head, forever stuck_ **

It’s a sweet kiss, one that feels like home, and Adam gets lost in the sensation. They part, foreheads still pressed against each other and smiles plastered across their faces. “Does that answer your question?” Blake asks, and Adam just kisses him again.

**_So you can do what you wanna do_ **

This kiss is so much different than the other, the one before sweet and promising, while this one, hot and needy.

**_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up,  
But don't deny the animal_ **

The kiss becomes more heated and more aggressive, and just as Blake was about to push Adam on top of the bed, they hear a knock on the door and Jesse asking if they were alright.

**_That comes alive when I'm inside you_ **

Adam answers that they’re fine, and they both agree to continue this at a more suitable time and place. There were some unanswered questions still in Adam’s mind, but Adam had found the answer to the most important one.

**_Just like animals_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments??? Oh and also, once Maroon 5's whole album V comes out on Sept. 2, I'll probably update one chapter every few days, not all at once. That is all.


	5. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry I didn't update for two weeks, but I'm back now, and as a subsitute, you will be getting another chapter tomorrow, and another chapter the next day. I was also update my other fic Freshmore on the day after tomorrow, since I am now on holiday.

**_I'll be your sun and your moon tonight,  
I can be whatever you like_ **

Adam and Blake were lying next to each other, both panting and out of breathe. They just had their first date at Blake’s, one thing led to another, and now, here they were.

**_I was alone but I'm ready to feel,  
I wanna show you my feelings are real _ **

**_“_** That was…” Adam tried to form words, but was too tired out to think. Blake let out a short breathe of laughter. “Not so cocky now, huh rockstar?”  
  
 _ **All this time I've been living it up,**_  
 _ **And every night I'd be falling in love**_

“Shut up.” Adam says as he presses his lips to Blake once more. They kiss like there’s no tomorrow, and Adam thinks, ‘this is what home feels like.’

**_But I'm finally seeing the light,  
Falling in love with you every night _ **

They part after what feels like a lifetime, but in reality, probably about two minutes, with foreheads still leaning against each other. They smile. This moment is perfect.  
  
 _ **But if I ever let you down, If I ever let you down,**_  
 _ **Forgive me, forgive me now**_

Adam just wishes that reality could be this perfect. But of course that would never happen. Adam still hasn’t told Behati anything, and he knows that if he doesn’t soon, it’s gonna come back and bite him in the ass.

**_Would it kill you to forgive me?  
This is a new love_ **

Blake sees the sudden change in Adam’s demeanor. “Hey, what’s bugging you?” Blake asks as he places a hand behind Adam head and runs his fingers through Adam’s hair.  
  
 _ **What the fuck, I got nothing to lose,**_  
 _ **I'm a slave to the way that you move**_

Adam sighs. “How am I supposed to tell Behati?” He doesn’t want to hurt her feelings, but how is he supposed to tell her without doing that?

**_I'm an addict for all that you do,  
You're the only drug I wanna do_ **

“You just have to go for it.” Blake advices. “That’s what I did when I had to tell Miranda, and look how it worked out.” Blake says, gesturing to the mess they made on the bed. Adam mouth twitches upwards a little, but a second later, it’s replaced with a look of worry.  
  
 _ **I can tell that you're needing my love,**_  
 _ **And all I want is to give it to you**_

“I know how you feel, and I know it’s hard, but you just gotta rip it off, like a band aid.” Blake says, and presses a kiss to Adam’s forehead lovingly.

**_And don't give up on the moment tonight,  
You'll regret it the rest of your life_ **

Adam smiles. He’s so happy that he has Blake by his side, he’ll never let go of Blake. He kisses Blake once again, but it’s just a sweet kiss with no heat in it, just two people completely trusting in each other.  
  
 _ **But if I ever let you down, If I ever let you down,**_  
 _ **Forgive me, forgive me now**_

He wants to stay the night so bad, but he needs to go tell Behati right now, so he reluctantly breaks the kiss, tells Blake, and heads back home. He finds Behati sitting in the living room, watching TV. She switches it off when she notices Adam.

**_Would it kill you to forgive me?  
This is a new love_ **

“Hey, Be.” Adam says as a greeting. He takes a seat on the couch next to Behati, fully intending on telling Behati about Blake. What surprises him is the question Behati asks him first. “Adam, are you keeping something from me?"  
  
 _ **I still don't get it,**_  
 _ **‘Cause if you don't know it yet**_

Adam is confused. Did she know about Blake already? “What?” He says, trying to play it safe. “Jesse called me. He said he wanted to talk to you, but you weren’t answering your phone.” Only then does Adam remember that his alibi going out with Blake was that he was hanging out with his band members.

**_You'll know that I'm not your enemy,  
your enemy_ **

“Adam, why are you lying to me?” Behati asks with hostility in her voice. She looks directly at Adam, and Adam can see tears swelling up. “I…” Adam wants to tell her, but somehow his voice doesn’t seem to be working. “Is there someone else, Adam?”

**_Cause I know I lie,  
And it wouldn't kill you to try _ **

Adam closes his eyes and sighs at himself for being such a coward, and that’s all Behati needs as an answer. “Oh my god…” Adam hears her voice break. He looks up and sees Behati’s face full of tears. “Behati I was going to tell y- ” “No, Adam, just go.”

**_Won't go until you've forgiven me,  
Till you forgiven me_ **

Adam feels like shit, but leaves Behati anyway, thinking she needs some space and time to think about it. He walks towards the door, but pauses just before closing it behind him. “I’m sorry.” He whispers just loud enough for Behati to hear, and closes it.

__**This is a new love**   
  



	6. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam ends up at Blake's house after telling Behati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a liar. I said I would post earlier, and then time passed and viola! it's been two months. I'm sorry... but here's the new chapter!

****

_**I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down,  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now**_

Blake hears the doorbell ring, and immediately knows who it is. It was the middle of the night, and unless the paparazzi knew his home address, the only person it would be was Adam. He opens the door, and sees the rockstar, eyes a little watery and a hand rubbing his neck.

**_When I'm without you, I'm something weak,  
You got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees_**

And Blake can tell that the talk didn’t go well with Behati. Blake closes the distance between them, wrapping Adam into a warm hug, and he feels Adam hug back fiercely. Adam pulls away a moment later, and Blake gives him a soft kiss on the forehead.

**_I don't wanna be needing your love,  
I just wanna be deep in your love_**

Just then, they hear a car engine, and they both turn to see Miranda opening the car door, a genuine face of worry on her face when she notices Blake and Adam. “What happened?” she asks.

_**And it's killing me when you're away,** _  
_**Ooh, baby**_

Adam is extremely embarrassed. This is the first time he saw Miranda since Blake and Adam had become _Blake and Adam,_ and he was a complete mess. He needs to get out of here. Adam wipes the tears off his face and offers a fake smile. “Hey Miranda, I was just leav-”  
  
_**‘Cause I really don't care where you are,**_  
_**I just wanna be there where you are**_

“Adam honey, you can stay, I don’t mind. Just tell me, what’s wrong?” Miranda says as she walks towards the two men. Well, he might as well just tell her. “I told Behati.” _About me and Blake_ didn’t need to be said as Miranda’s face turned into one of sympathy.

**_And I gotta get one little taste_ **

“Adam, stay the night. It’s ok, I’ll stay in the guest bedroom. And it’s not up for discussion.” Miranda adds when she sees Adam about to decline. Blake just smiles, looking between his wife and his boyfriend, thinking how lucky he must be. He decides to jump in.

**_Sugar, yes, please,  
Won't you come and put it down on me_**

“Come on, Adam, it’s late. Stay the night. You can sort it out in the morning.” He gestures towards the house with his head, inviting Adam. Adam smiles, giving in. “Thank you, both of you.” He’s never felt so welcomed in his life.

_**I'm right here, 'Cause I need,** _  
_**Little love and little sympathy**_

They head into the house, Blake saying goodnight and Adam apologizing to Miranda. Miranda brushes it off, and they head to their separate beds. Adam puts his head on Blake’s chest and buries his face deep, trying to forget everything that happened.

_**Yeah you show me good loving,** _  
_**Make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life**_

Blake hugs Adam and they stay like that, Blake comforting Adam, until they fall asleep. Adam dreams of finding Behati crying, knowing that it was his fault, and he wakes up in the middle of the night teary-eyed with Blake soothing him. He falls asleep again, and doesn’t wake till morning.

**_My broken pieces, You pick them up,_ _  
_ _Don't leave me hanging, hanging, come give me some_**

Adam wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon. His head is still lying on Blake’s chest, the country singer still fast asleep. That means Miranda must be making breakfast. He gets up, trying not to wake up Blake, and heads to the kitchen.

**_When I'm without you, I'm so insecure,  
_ _You are the one thing, one thing I'm living for_**

Miranda is indeed cooking breakfast, and Adam greets her. “Hey Miranda.” Miranda turns around and sees Adam, and she smiles. “Adam! You’re awake! Is Blake awake yet?” she asks as she transfers the food from the pan to the plate.  
  
_**I want that red velvet,**_  
_**I want that sugar sweet**_

“Not yet.” He answers simply. “You should go wake him. Breakfast’s ready.” Miranda says. Adam smiles at Miranda, she really is the most amazing woman. He goes to wake up his boyfriend, and although he is still sad that he had to break Behati’s heart, he is happy that he can say Blake was his boyfriend without it feeling wrong.

_**Don't let nobody touch it,** _  
_**Unless that somebody's me**_

“Blake?” He tries to wake Blake up, shaking Blake’s body, but Blake just grumbles and turns the other way. Adam snorts. Looks like he’s going to have to wake Blake up another way. He crawls onto Blake and starts leaving eskimo kisses all over Blake’s face.

_**I gotta be a man,** _  
_**There ain't no other way**_

That wakes Blake up. Blake smiles as he opens his eyes drowsily, and Adam grins at him. “Wake up. Miranda made breakfast.” He starts to crawl off Blake, but Blake grabs him by the hips, successfully stopping him from moving.

**_'Cause you're hotter than the Southern California Bay_ **

“Just one more kiss.” Blake says sleepily. Adam gives him the sweetest, most loving kiss he could give Blake, and then they part. They’re both smiling. “That good enough for you?” Adam asks. Blake nods sleepily and suddenly, Adam slaps him in the face, not hard, but just to wake him up.  
  
_**I don't wanna play no games,**_  
_**I don't gotta be afraid**_

“Good. Then get up.” Blake’s finally awake, a little surprised that Adam had just slapped him. “I liked you better when you were kissing me and not slapping me.” Blake says, sounding like a 6-year old.

_**Don't give all that shy shit,** _  
_**No makeup on, that's my**_

“I think you’re gonna like both tonight.” Adam says as he wiggles his eyebrows. Blake laughs as he follows Adam into the kitchen and greets Miranda. They have breakfast together, and Adam feels like he has the perfect family, just the three of them.

_**Sugar, yes, please,** _  
_**Won’t you come and put it down on me**_

**_  
_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I decided to end this fic here since I'm too lazy to think and write more plot... Sorry for anyone who was expecting more!!! At least the boys got a happy ending.


End file.
